She Wore It For Him
by Graymoon74
Summary: The CSI's arrive at a murder scene dressed in costumes. How will Sara's costume affect Grissom? GSR


"Come as you are." is what Grissom had told her and the others.

So they all did.

He was crouched over the dead body when Catherine arrived. He raised his flashlight to shine the beam on her as she walked toward him. He had never seen her this way before. Her hair was a ruffled mess on her head, sticking up here and there from obviously too much hair gel. Her face painted in white with chuncks of red goop plastered here and there on her cheeks. A long gash led it's way from her right ear on down to her throat, ending with a maggot infested wound across her bare shoulder. She looked worse than the corpse he was kneeled next to.

She smiled at him, squatting down next to him, her knee now touching his knee, "Lindsey talked me into this." she smiled, her flashlight now on the dead body, "She wanted to be the Zombie slayer. I the Zombie." she put her kit down, "What have we got?"

"Fake graveyard full of three real dead bodies." Grissom said as he pulled the victums collar away from his neck, "Look's like someone was playing vampire."

"That's me." Nick said from behind them, "But I didn't kill anyone."

Catherine eyed him, a grin filling out her black, chapped lips, "You look rather sexy, Nicky boy."

"I was at the Halloween party when I got the call." he looked around, "Where are Warrick and Sara?"

"Coming." Grissom said as he looked up at Nick, "I need you over there by that large tombstone." Grissom pointed to a rather gigantic looking stone, "There is another DB over on the grass there."

"Right-O." Nick said and left.

"Did the other bodies have these same marks on the neck?" Catherine questioned as she began to search the body for blood or any other evidence.

"Yeah." Grissom said.

Warrick came up behind them next, dressed in a very furry outfit, his face covered in hair, "Where do you want me?" he questioned as Catherine grinned at him.

"Howling at the moon." Catherine said.

Warrick laughed as Grissom told him to go have a look at the other dead body up on the hill.

Just as Grissom leaned in for another look at the holes in the neck, he heard heeled footfalls behind him.

Catherine looked up, grinned lightly, "If it isn't cat woman." she eyed Grissom, intentionally smirking at him, "Bare legs and all."

Grissom turned, his beam of light cast over a pair of high heeled black shoes walking toward him. His beam slid up two bare ankles, up her legs, over her knees, until it ended on her painted face.

"You said come as you are." she said as she squatted down on the other side of him, her eyes on him, "Nice costume, by the way."

"Alright," he said, ignoring her comment, trying to ignore her bare knees that were only moments away from his hands, "Catherine, you help Warrick." he said as he again checked the neck of the victum, "Sara you stay here with me."

Catherine stood quickly, a smile coming to her lips, "You two behave now."

"So," Sara said as she began to snap pictures, "someone thinks they are a vampire." she snapped a few photo's of the neck wound, her breath caught in the chill of the night air, "Or, since it is Halloween night, they are a vampire." she smiled at Grissom as he eyed her, "We can all pretend to be something else, if only for one night."

"Aren't you cold?" he questioned as his eyes darted to her pale, thin legs, "I can have someone get you some tights."

"I'm fine." she smiled again, her cat ears falling askew as she pulled the camera strap over her head, "Are you fine?" she asked as she arched an eyebrow at him.

"We have a dead body laid out in front of us, Sara." he said softy, gently digging into the two wounds on the neck with a Q-tip, "I can't be that fine."

They worked in silence.

As Sara bent down to take one last picture, Nick arrived near the body, his feet getting in the frame of her picture, "Move it, Nick." she instructed as she grinned at his vampire attire, "Bitten anyone yet?"

"No." he said as he eyed her bare legs, "You trying to get some play tonight?"

Both Sara and Grissom looked at Nick.

"Why aren't you over at your DB?" Grissom asked as he handed Sara another roll of film.

"Wanted to check those bite marks out on your vic." he said as he knelt down beside the lifeless body, "They seem almost cut into the skin, like someone used a pumpkin carver or something." he looked at Grissom, "I guess you two noticed that already?"

"Yeah." Sara said, now strapping her camera back to her shoulder, "Kind of shredded around the wounds."

"That's what I thought." he looked at Grissom, who was now studying a piece of evidence he had found on the body, "Guess I'll go check out Warrick's DB now."

Sara watched him leave, then turned back to look at Grissom, "I guess I'll be getting back to the lab for some results." she said, now stepping over the body, her bare legs brushed past Grissoms hand causing him to look up at her, "Is that okay?"

"The lab?" he said as he stood, "Yeah." he packed up his case, "I'll join you."

When they both arrived at the lab, Grissom was quick to hand Sara a lab coat.

"What is this for?" she had asked as she draped it around her small shoulders, "Are you bothered by my outfit?"

"No." Grissom tilted his head, raising an eyebrow, "I just don't think it is proper to walk around the lab in such a tiny dress."

"You getting turned on?" she questioned with a flirty smile, "Cause, I mean, we could take care of that."

Grissom grinned lightly at her, "Go get some results."

"Well," she moved on down the hallway, "since I can't get any results with you." she moved out of sight around a corner.

Catherine came in just as Grissom had turned, "Gotten Sara out of that costume yet?" she said playfully as she winked at him, "I know I am getting out of mine right now." she headed for the showers.

The night was long.

The three dead bodies didn't arrive until after ten.

Sara joined David and Grissom in the coroner lab.

The night wore on.

Sara had left around midnight for coffee in the breakroom. When Grissom came upon her she was sleeping.

He watched her for the longest moment, feeling his insides ache a bit.

God, how he wanted her.

She woke then, her sleepy eyes focusing in on him, "What time is it?" she had asked as she stretched.

"One." he had said as he poured some coffee, setting the cup down beside her hand, "You need me to drive you home?"

She stretched and yawned silently, "That would be nice." she said, still locked in a yawn.

They left.

When they arrived at her apartment, she looked at Grissom, "You want to come in?"

Grissom sat there contemplating, "It's no longer Halloween." he had said.

Sara smiled, "I know." she put her hand on his knee, "That's why I need help out of my costume."

Grissom had stared down at her hand for a moment and then he looked at her, "I think you are a little naughtier than I thought."

Sara smiled at him as they both got out of the car, "Everyone deserves a treat." she said in her raspy little voice as she led him up to her apartment.

And it was definitely a treat that Grissom would never forget.


End file.
